As is known, with a front or rear impact at a relatively low speed against other vehicles or else against fixed obstacles, the bumper has the purpose of absorbing energy by undergoing deformation to prevent damage to other components.
In many solutions, the bumper supports optical lighting assemblies; for example, it supports a pair of fog-lights, which are provided with tabs or similar attachment elements, which are made of plastic material, rest on an inner surface of the bumper, and are fixed to the latter, for example via screws or pins.
This solution is widely used, but is far from satisfactory, in so far as it has been noted that the attachment elements of the type just described normally break during impact, in particular during types of impact that are tested in the test conditions set down by the European standard ECE R-42, in the case where the fog-lights are located in the area affected by the impact at low speed.